Kiss Me Senseless
by frozenmango
Summary: A collection of ficlets and drabbles featuring the many pairings in LL and LL!S! Will feature two types of stories: Kisses and Senses (more info inside). Requests are very much welcome and encouraged.


**AN: I should probably stop starting multi-chapter fics, but here I am with another one. Or rather, a collection of ficlets and drabbles concerning the various pairings of LL and LL!S! There will be two types of stories in this collection: _Senses_ and _Kisses._** _ **Sense-**_ **type stories explore the five senses (or, my attempt to) while _Kisses-_ type stories explore different kisses and their meanings. Each chapter will focus on a different pairing (including rarepairs; I'm looking at you, rarepair hell). **

**And, of course, when it comes to these types of stories, requests and prompts are very much welcome.**

 **However, know that this story is not necessarily my priority, so if you do request a story, know that it may take a while for me to get to writing it.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Ciao. c:**

* * *

 _ **i. Sight**_

Nozomi is beautiful.

It's so blatantly obvious. With the way her emerald eyes sparkle in the darkest of rooms, how her hair dances in the breeze, how her smile is warm and bright like a fireplace on a winter's day, Eli wonders how anyone can deny such beauty. To do so would be, dare she say it, blasphemous. Because, after all, Nozomi is comparable to a goddess—no, scratch that. She _is_ a goddess.

But sometimes, Eli thinks Nozomi is more of a succubus instead.

How can't she? With the way mischief hides in her eyes, how she _deliberately_ and _sensually_ tucks a strand of woven lilac behind her ear, how her lips curl into the slightest of smirks, Eli wonders how she's the only one who sees anything wrong. She sometimes comes to the conclusion that everyone must be blind, especially with the way Nozomi is holding a box of Pocky with her, as if it's the most normal thing to ever happen.

"Maybe she's just craving something sweet," Nico said earlier that day. "Doesn't she love sweet stuff?"

"Yeah, she likes sweets. But look at it," Eli said while she pointed at Nozomi's hand from a distance, "it's _unopened._ "

"…And?"

"You said it yourself. She loves sweet stuff. If she's carrying Pocky around, why isn't she, I don't know, _eating_ it?"

Nico shrugged. "I dunno, ask her yourself."

And that's exactly what Eli aims to do. With the both of them in the student council room. Alone—save for that box of Pocky Nozomi is still holding.

But before Eli can say anything, Nozomi rips open the top flap of the box and tears the wrapper to pull out one stick of Pocky. Eli watches with uncertainty and a bit of fear as Nozomi holds the chocolate end towards her.

Out of the corner of her eye, Eli notices Nozomi's lips curl into a smirk.

Something is _definitely_ up.

 _ **ii. Hearing**_

"You want one?" Nozomi asks innocently.

Eli says nothing for a bit, and in the silence, Nozomi swears she can hear the thundering heartbeat coming from her precious Elichi's chest.

"What is it?" Eli asks. Both of them know it's a dumb question, and Nozomi only hears dumb questions come out of Eli's mouth when the blonde is nervous. Or suspicious. Or a blend of both.

"It's Pocky," Nozomi decides to say. She's in no rush or hurry to move along, so why not entertain herself with her favorite past time—poking fun at her lover?

"…Why?" Eli asks doubtfully.

And, once again, Nozomi plays along. "Why what?"

"Why are you offering me this?"

"Why _not?_ " Nozomi giggles, her laugh light and teasing as it soars through the air. Eli, on the other hand, does not find this amusing and frowns.

"You didn't do…anything to it, did you?"

"Are you _doubting_ me?" Nozomi asks in faux offense.

"I'm just…making sure," Eli says. It's obvious that she's trying to be confident, but Nozomi catches the strain in her voice.

Nozomi chuckles and shakes her head; her lover is too suspicious for her own good, sometimes.

"Come on," Nozomi says, edging the Pocky just a bit closer to Eli's mouth, "just _one,_ Elichi."

"But—"

"Elichi…." Nozomi draws out her lover's name, dousing her words in saccharine sweetness. She knows that the moment Eli hears it, her defenses will crack and crumble. After all, hearing Nozomi's pleading voice is one of Eli's weaknesses. The others, however, are less than appropriate to mention.

Nozomi hears the resignation in Eli's sigh. "Fine," she mumbles, "I'll have _one._ "

 _ **iii. Touch**_

Nozomi tucks the Pocky box into the pocket of her blazer. The feel of the polished cardboard leaves a chilly wake on her fingers as she draws her hand back, but Nozomi doesn't mind nor care. She reaches out to grasp Eli's hand. Warmth shoots up her arm, melting the light nipping of ghostly chills on her fingers. Nozomi wonders how in the _world_ Eli is able to be so warm, even in the coldest of days. A thought crosses her mind that, perhaps, it is the blonde's Russian heritage that keeps the cold at bay.

Nozomi smiles at the thought.

And Eli instantly catches it. "What?" She asks. Nozomi can feel Eli pulling her hand away, and she tightens her grip on the blonde's hand.

"Nothing," Nozomi assures. "Come closer," she says with another tug.

Eli doesn't budge, as if her feet are rooted to the floorboards, but after several more insistent tugs, she closes the distance by shuffling a couple of inches.

Now satisfied, Nozomi loosens her grip on Eli as she brings up the Pocky to her lover's lips. Nozomi absently notes that the smooth texture of the biscuit is somewhat pleasing to touch, and she makes sure that she doesn't hold it too hard lest she breaks the Pocky. Eli creeps closer by a millimeter or two, so that the tip of the Pocky barely grazes her lips.

Underneath her fingertips, Nozomi feels Eli's pulse skyrocket.

 _ **iv. Smell**_

The smell of chocolate is overwhelming. Of course it would—a stick of Pocky is, quite literally, right under her nose. Its scent is enticing; after all, her favorite food _is_ chocolate. And with the smell of chocolate just _beckoning_ her to take a bite, Eli wonders why she isn't doing so right now.

That is, until she catches it.

There's a hidden aroma in the air, Eli realizes, and it smells faintly of jasmine. She looks up at Nozomi, who is _still_ staring at her with that subtle smirk of hers. Nozomi only wears jasmine during their…nightly escapades. But why is she wearing it _now?_ Is she planning on doing _that_ at _school,_ let alone in the _student council room?_

The thought makes Eli flush as the smell of jasmine begins to mingle with the chocolate's scent.

"Elichi," Nozomi drawls out as she comes closer, "this thing isn't going to eat itself, you know?" The scent of jasmine and chocolate is much stronger now, and Eli feels herself getting entranced. She can't help it—she's absolutely _weak_ for both.

At this point, Eli can't decide whether or not Nozomi is a goddess or a succubus.

 _ **v. Taste**_

A moment or two pass until Eli _finally_ decides to take the pocky in her mouth. The sweetness of chocolate hits her tongue and her tastebuds sing at the all-too familiar flavor of milk chocolate. An insatiable craving for more suddenly overwhelms Eli, and she's about to bite down….

Until Nozomi takes the other side in her mouth, her green eyes sparkling with mischief.

A faint crunch fills the air, followed by another, then another.

Eli's eyes widen—Nozomi is coming closer and closer with every nibble she takes.

It takes Eli a small while to process everything, but when she does, she nibbles on the Pocky as well, moving forward at an excruciatingly slow place. She doesn't know when or how, but somewhere along the line Eli shut her eyes tightly. She doesn't know if it's the taste of chocolate or the strengthening smell of jasmine that's making her heart race. She doesn't know if it's Nozomi's increasing warmth or her nerves that's making her temperature rise to feverish heights.

All she knows is that something about this entire thing is rather, well, exciting.

Soon, their noses and lips brush against one another. Everything freezes, save for the deafening thumping of Eli's heart in her skull. Her breath hitches as she opens her eyes oh so slightly, only to see Nozomi staring at her coyly.

Everything clicks in Eli's head.

So _this_ is what Nozomi wanted.

But before Eli can say anything, Nozomi swoops in to kiss her. Eli is surprised by this sudden turn of events, and is unable to react. It's only when she tastes the lingering chocolate on Nozomi's lips does she reciprocate the kiss. Her hands fly up to cup Nozomi's cheeks to pull her closer in order to deepen their kiss. Nozomi lets out a noise and kisses hard before pulling back for a breath. Eli allows her lover to do so for a moment before she closes the distance between them again. Eli doesn't know what's possessing her to be so audacious, so driven, _especially_ when she gets the gall to nibble on Nozomi's lower lip.

Maybe it's because Nozomi is so beautiful.

Maybe it's because Nozomi's pleading voice for more is too enticing.

Maybe it's because Nozomi's skin is so soft.

Maybe it's because Nozomi's perfume is driving her mad.

Maybe it's because Nozomi's lips are too delicious.

But whatever the reason is, Nozomi is most certainly a temptress, and Eli is more than happy to indulge herself in the treat she has been offered.


End file.
